


Primo pensiero, miglior pensiero

by chimerachan



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alessio POV, First Time, Home Visit, Introspettivo, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The X Factor Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerachan/pseuds/chimerachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei sicuro?<br/>Si.<br/>E anche tu lo vuoi?<br/>Da quando ci siamo conosciuti.<br/>Potevi dirmelo.<br/>Non funziona così lo sai.<br/>Si ora lo so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo pensiero, miglior pensiero

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata dall'ennesima visione del film "Kill your darling". Inutile dire che la grande somiglianza tra Genn e Dane DeHaan ha solo amplificato l'ispirazione che questo film ha dato alla trama . Buona lettura!

Il sonno proprio non si decideva ad arrivare questa notte, eppure era tardissimo. Dalla finestra iniziavano già a fare capolino le primissime luci che accompagnano l’alba e lui non aveva chiuso nemmeno per un istante gli occhi. Era rimasto immobile a fissare il soffitto accompagnato dal respiro leggero del compagno addormentato a solo qualche metro da lui.

Non erano mille pensieri o progetti futuri a tenerlo sveglio, quelli erano via via scivolati dalla sua mente diverse ore prima. Ora c’era una sensazione di consapevolezza che era scivolata sul suo corpo rendendolo quasi elettrico fino a renderlo vigile. Erano mesi che si sentiva come avvolto da una nebbia che non gli aveva permesso di ordinare tutte le forti sensazioni che stava provando, ed ora all’improvviso in quella stanza di hotel a 2200m di quota finalmente tutto sembrava di nuovo a fuoco.

Si sentiva vivo, forse come non lo era mai stato.

Erano riusciti a superare anche gli home visit ed un nuovo capitolo della loro carriera artistica stava per iniziare. Avevano festeggiato a lungo insieme agli altri ragazzi che erano stati scelti, riuniti nella hall dell’albergo si erano scambiati i racconti della selezione con i rispettivi giudici e gli aneddoti più curiosi, bevendo chi più chi meno una quantità considerevole di ottimo vino.

Rilassato e perfettamente a suo agio sul confortevole divano sul quale era disteso sarebbe potuto rimanere ore ad ascoltare i racconti sempre più disconnessi per via dell’alcool degli altri concorrenti, ma uno sguardo di Genn che gli aveva rivolto con accurata lentezza ed intensità lo aveva spinto a congedarsi dal gruppo sebbene fossero ancora tutti su di giri e lontani dall’addormentarsi.

Erano scivolati insieme in ascensore senza spiegazioni, solo un semplice ‘ _è tardi, ci vediamo domani’_. Mentre risalivano verso la loro stanza poteva quasi vederle le loro facce confuse, era il secondo giorno che si isolavano. Nemmeno ventiquattro ore prime mentre tutti erano intenti a divertirsi e rilassarsi in piscina o accanto al bancone dell’open bar, loro avevano preferito fare una camminata lungo il sentiero che costeggiava le piste da sci. Quel panorama era così diverso da quello di Somma Vesuviana che entrambi avevano sentito l’esigenza di scoprirlo e goderne appieno. Si erano detti qualche pensiero estemporaneo durante la passeggiata, ma erano rimasti per lo più in silenzio ascoltando tutti i rumori della natura.

Era stato uno dei suoi pomeriggi preferiti, passo dopo passo si era allontanato da tutta l’ansia per la performance dapprima sbagliata e dall’attesa del verdetto. Si erano fermati su una radura che aveva una vista mozzafiato e con la sua immancabile chitarra che aveva deciso di portarsi dietro aveva deciso di lasciarsi ispirare da quel paesaggio, da quelle emozioni così forti che sentiva forse ancora più amplificate grazie all’aria rarefatta, ed iniziare a strimpellare componendo una nuova melodia.

Accanto a lui Genn si era disteso al sole sull’erba fresca ed aveva ripreso la lettura del libro che oramai da qualche settimana era immancabilmente presente nel suo zaino. Lo aveva anche preso un po’ in giro per via del titolo “E gli ippopotami si sono lessati nelle loro vasche” ma poi ben presto aveva capito che quel libro aveva una marcia in più rispetto agli altri volumi che Genn divorava per sopperire quel disagio della sua mancata cultura scolastica. Ogni tanto leggeva qualche passaggio ad alta voce e spesso si era trovato non volendo catturato da quei brevi versi.

Lui aveva terminato il liceo, aveva acquisito quella tanta acclamata cultura classica fatta di versioni di latino ed analisi del testo, eppure come tanti suoi coetanei conosceva Kerouac solo per il romanzo On the road e non era mai andato oltre alla breve trama che aveva visto sul retro della copertina. Anche in queste piccole cose si poteva percepire la forza del loro duo, dove l’unicità del singolo arricchiva l’altro. Stava componendo una delle sue migliori melodie e nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che l’ispirazione per quel pezzo sarebbero state quelle parole ogni tanto citate a fior di labbra da Genn e la velocità con cui il cielo mutava ad alta quota.

Appena entrati in camera aveva subito riportato al massimo il termostato, nonostante fossero in piena estate la temperatura della stanza non era affatto quella ideale per dormire senza pigiama come era da sempre abituato a riposare a Somma Vesuviana in questo periodo dell’anno. Genn si era diretto immediatamente al pc e dopo aver acceso l’ennesima sigaretta della giornata si era comodamente semi sdraiato sul suo letto con il portatile sulle gambe. Senza nemmeno dirgli il perché gli aveva solo fatto cenno di raggiungerlo facendogli posto accanto a lui nello striminzito letto singolo che occupava. Dopo avergli ordinato di spegnere la sola luce che illuminava la stanza, oltre a quella bluastra dello schermo, aveva iniziato la visione del film “Kill your darling”. Nei giorni precedenti Genn aveva accennato l’intenzione di vederlo facendogli letteralmente promettere in anticipo di evitare qualsiasi battuta squallida riguardo la perfetta somiglianza tra lui e l’attore Dane DeHaan. Aveva acconsentito per capire finalmente quel curioso interesse verso i poeti della beat generation che sembrava animarlo nell’ultimo periodo. Voleva capirlo o quanto meno esserne anche lui parte, come un po’ in tutto quello che coinvolgeva l’altro.

Se all’inizio era stato davvero difficile mantenere la sua promessa, più la trama del film si svolgeva sotto i suoi occhi più sentiva la testa girargli ed ogni desiderio di alleggerire la visione con qualche battuta era annullato. Senza dubbio il vino bevuto ad inizio serata non lo stava aiutando a razionalizzare. Anche il contatto con il corpo caldo di Genn accanto a lui contrastava il non sentirsi più un semplice spettatore di quella pellicola, ma il protagonista di quei tormenti che l’attore principale stava vivendo. Scena dopo scena era sempre più consapevole che quei sentimenti come il senso di possessione, di protezione verso _un amico_ , il desiderio di voler condividere una passione solo con lui, quei sorrisi che solo avere la sua attenzione facevano nascere erano lo specchio di tutto quello che faticava a dare un senso da mesi.  Con un crescente fermento verso l’inevitabile svolta che quel climax tra i due protagonisti avrebbe messo in scena, il suo corpo era sempre più rigido, involontariamente attento a non tradire nemmeno una goccia di quel mare di emozioni che stava provando. In completa antitesi con quello di Genn che era sempre più rilassato ed addossato a lui ed ora cedendo alla stanchezza aveva appoggiato la testa alla sua spalla. In quel semplice punto di contatto tra loro sembrava essersi concentrato tutto il suo calore mentre sotto i suoi occhi i due attori si stavano baciando. Aveva trattenuto il respiro e stretto tra le dita il lenzuolo mentre quelle labbra si cercavano e rendevano perfettamente il desiderio e la passione che era scattata fin dal principio tra i due. Tutto sembrava uguale come in uno specchio, perfino la posizione in cui erano in quel momento.

Sebbene fosse terrorizzato di incontrare quello sguardo, si concesse una rapida occhiata verso Genn mentre il cuore batteva così forte da sembrare pronto ad uscirgli fuori dal petto. Aveva gli occhi chiusi ed un’espressione angelica, ma soprattutto era inconsapevole di quanto quelle immagini appena finite lo avessero messo con le spalle al muro fornendogli quelle risposte che stava cercando da tanto tempo.

Era rimasto immobile per alcuni minuti dopo i titoli di coda nel completo buio della stanza per godersi ancora per un istante quel momento tutto suo. Con maggior delicatezza rispetto alle occasioni passate, aveva svegliato Genn sfiorandogli delicatamente il mento e mentre quelle grandi iridi blu lo mettevano a fuoco nell’oscurità lo aveva fissato con intensità, come se quello fosse la sua occasione. Quella in cui avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto al suo primo pensiero perché era il migliore. Invece con un fluido movimento era scivolato via e si era rifugiato tra le lenzuola fredde del suo letto, rivolgendogli le spalle mentre rispondeva con superficialità a tutte le sue domande, Genn sinceramente deluso da se stesso per essersi addormentato durante il film.  

Ad ore di distanza dall’ultima curiosità sulla trama soddisfatta, era rimasto lì disteso ad osservare le pareti diventare via via più chiare mentre la notte stava portando via anche i suoi ultimi timori. Fissando un ultima volta quella sagoma indistinta avvolta da una coperta leggera a pochi passi da lui aveva trovato il coraggio di alzarsi e raggiungerla. Con più forza di quanto fosse necessaria aveva sollevato il leggero lenzuolo e si era disteso accanto a lui. Con un misto di sorpresa e spavento Genn improvvisamente sveglio lo stava osservando da quella distanza ravvicinata, come sempre tra loro le parole non erano necessarie. Era bastato il suo sguardo rassicurante a far rilassare prima e diventare consapevole poi di quello che stava succedendo tra loro, di quel passo che aveva deciso di fare per tutti e due. Restarono a lungo così, semplicemente a guardarsi negli occhi impegnati in una conversazione silenziosa.

_Sei sicuro?_

_Si._

_E anche tu lo vuoi?_

_Da quando ci siamo conosciuti._

_Potevi dirmelo._

_Non funziona così lo sai._

_Si ora lo so._

_Che cosa è cambiato? Perché ora?_

_Se non ti fossi addormentato lo sapresti._

_Avevo già visto il film, ho deciso di leggere il libro dopo._

_Ti odio!_

_Mi odi?_

_No. Credo di essermi innamorato._

_Ti amo anch’io ma non ti dirò mai questa parola lo sai._

_Lo so. Ma me lo dimostrerai in ogni altro modo?_

_Sempre._

_Bene._

_Però mai più scomodi letti singoli!_

_Promesso._

_Perfetto._

 

Annullando la sottile distanza tra i loro corpi Genn era scivolato lentamente su di lui, cominciava già a respirare a fatica, ma sollevò una mano e spinse all'indietro quella ciocca di capelli che gli copriva perennemente la fronte, facendogli spuntare uno sguardo sorpreso. Inspirò lentamente e all'improvviso strinse forte le spalle di Genn, che allineando i loro visi si abbassò fino a raggiungere con le labbra le sue. Un bacio lento, intenso e deciso come la stretta possessiva con cui lo teneva fermo sopra di lui: ora non si poteva più tornare indietro, ora era sicuro di quello che voleva con tutto se stesso.

Si ritrasse dal bacio con gli occhi spalancati e lo fissò stupito, non sapeva su quale sensazione concentrarsi. Tutto sembrava nuovo e meraviglioso, ed i loro corpi completamente a contatto emanavano un calore avvolgente capace di stordirlo. Fu una consolazione vedere che Genn sembrava perso nella stessa tempesta di sensazioni, gli sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo trattenendo tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore come se non volesse far finire quel bacio. Alzò gli occhi su lui, e mentre la luce dell’alba oramai riempiva la stanza e rendeva i suoi capelli ancor più dorati infilò le dita tra quelle ciocche attirandolo ancora di più a sé. Si abbandonò completamente all’euforia e a sentimenti che non doveva più trattenere e rovesciando le loro posizioni si permise di amare Genn come mai aveva pensato di poter fare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui! Con la speranza che la storia vi sia piaciuta lasciate un commento o un cuoricino se vi va! ^^


End file.
